me acostumbre
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: Las embestidas incesantes, el sonido de las pieles sudorosas chocando entre sí, los jadeos y gruñidos llenando la estancia, de alguna forma Jon se ha acostumbrado. ( Slash, Ramsay x Jon Snow)


Me acostumbre

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las embestidas incesantes, el sonido de las pieles sudorosas chocando entre sí, los jadeos y gruñidos llenando la estancia, de alguna forma Jon se ha acostumbrado. ( Slash, Ramsay x Jon Snow)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Este fic está situado en la temporada 6, cuando Jon y Sansa intentan convencer a los abanderados de resistirse contra Ramsay pero este los captura antes de formar su ejército, en el fic nadie sabe que Bran y Arya están vivos, la temática de los caminantes me la paso por los cojones ( me cagan los putos caminantes blancos), los demás de la casa Stark están muertos y Sansa escapa o muere o lo que les guste más dejando a Jon completamente solo, en resumen la batalla de los bastardos nunca ocurrió, Reek o Theon ya se pelo, Bran y Arya les vale 3 kilos de vesh su casa y Sansa se fue al carajo, dejando a Jon como único prisionero y a Ramsay como lord Bolton y gobernante del norte ( ¡como debió de ser! Ok ya, perdonen a su autor, soy fan de ese psicópata)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las embestidas incesantes, el sonido de las pieles sudorosas chocando entre sí, los jadeos y gruñidos llenando la estancia, de alguna forma, Jon se ha acostumbrado

Ni amarras ni azotes, en cuanto fue capturado por Ramsay poniendo fin a su campaña para destronarlo de winterfell y caer preso en su propia casa, o lo que solía ser, Ramsay supo que había encontrado un rival digno, alguien que le daría verdadera batalla, tanto en campo abierto y ya ni hablar de un combate 1 a 1, así que mejor ponerle fin antes de comenzar; tramposo, eso es lo que es, un vil tramposo traicionero pero para alguien de su calibre esas palabras no tienen valor alguno ni como insulto cuando se tiene bien planteada las ambiciones, además ¿que no todo se vale en la guerra?

De alguna forma tonta había caído en sus garras, pero Jon no se doblegaría tan fácil, no lo hizo con el rey mas allá de la muralla, no lo hizo con ningún de los muchos que se autoproclamaron rey y no lo hará ahora, su valor no caerá, pero eso solo supone un reto verdaderamente interesante para Ramsay, está seguro que le costaría entrenar al lobo pero ahora que lo ha encadenado tiene todo el tiempo para jugar con él.

Desgraciadamente la paciencia no es una virtud de Ramsay y aburrido de torturar al chico sin resultado alguno decidió cambiar de táctica, la humillación seria el medio perfecto, si bien no domesticarlo, es un lobo después de todo, si será suficiente para evitar que saque los colmillos cuando lo presente como su trofeo encadenado frente a la junta con sus abanderados, pronto llegarían todos a Winterfell y Ramsay necesita un ejemplo de advertencia y Jon es el perfecto, algo como " esto es lo que pasa cuando intentan retar a la casa Bolton", si después de cumplir ese propósito Jon sigue con la actitud rebelde lo degollaría y listo, ya no le servirá para nada.

O eso creía Ramsay

Mando a llamar a Jon el cual acudió encadenado y completamente abatido, esa mirada fiera llena de odio, le encanta saborear cada reacción del bastardo.

Lo mando a asear y arreglar, no quiere ensuciarse más de lo debido, además llevaba tanto tiempo encerrado en aquella sucia celda que apesta a muerto sin estarlo, los criados lo asearon, cortaron su cabello y recortaron la desalineada y abundante barba, dándole ropas nuevas e incluso zapatos, Jon se sorprendió de la calidad de estas pues esperaba ropajes de servidumbre en lugar de estas finas ropas de piel negra y cálida, no entiende el porqué pero estando a merced de un loco psicópata sabe que cualquier cosa no podía ser más que uno de sus infantiles y retorcidos juegos, aun así disfruto de las atenciones.

Lo abandonaron en un cuarto al azar, una sala de estar, una amplia y mullida alfombra adorna el lugar frente la vivaz chimenea calentando la habitación, no reconoce la estancia, quizá haya sido en algún tiempo pasado una recamara de sus hermanos, el tintinear de las cadenas al moverse le hacían recordar su situación.

Cuando Ramsay entro Jon se encontraba buscando alguna forma de escapar u objeto para defenderse, Ramsay disfruto un rato jugando con el haciéndole saber que la recamara antes pertenecía a su difunto hermano Robb, se burlo un poco mas recordándole su familia, sus hermanos muertos y su desafortunado pasado, Jon se retuvo lo mas que pudo hasta que toco el tema de su padre, una hebra sensible aun, fue cuando sin dudarlo se le abalanzo intentando golpearlo pero las malditas cadenas se enredaron entre sus tobillos haciéndole caer, Ramsay se carcajeo sin poder creer que haya caído en su trampa de provocarle.

-¿acaso eres un imbécil? ¿Y este era el lord comandante? Patético

Antes de poderse parar lo empezó a golpear, patada tas patada dejándolo exhausto, cuando se aseguro que no se volvería a parar se tumbo sobre el bajándole la ropa, cuando Jon se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba se retorció para intentar salir, el pánico lo invadió al sentir la corriente fría en su piel desnuda, completamente vulnerable, Ramsay lo tomo aquella tarde, mordió sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar pero el dolor era tal que no le importo y grito, grito tanto que en todo Winterfell escucho sus lamentos.

Cuando termino después de una eternidad de agonía, Jon quedo tumbado boca abajo sobre la mullida alfombra, sus sangre mesclada con el esperma escurriendo por los muslos en una asquerosa sustancia, todo su cuerpo temblaba, no le quedan fuerzas ni para maldecir, sus manos aferradas aun a la alfombra y las lagrimas caen de los atónicos ojos oscuros que aun no creían lo que paso.

Era el martirio perfecto, humillarlo a tal grado que si bien su cuerpo no sufriría mayor dolor, su alma, orgullo y espíritu quedaran mancillados, la vergüenza lo invade y Jon solo deseaba enterrarse y morir.

Las primeras lagrimas que derramo fueron de furia, acompañadas con maldiciones, después de tornaron mas lastimeras hasta volverse por completo en sollozos de dolor y tristeza.

Después de aquella fatídica tarde Jon fue regresado a la sucia mazmorra, al día siguiente de nuevo fue llevado a aquella estancia donde Ramsay lo violaba una y otra vez, así pasaron los días hasta que Jon prefería quedarse en la oscura mazmorra que subir al castillo.

Cuando su espíritu quedo tan aplastado como para dejar de ser huraño con los guardias lo trasladaron a una recamara, claro está que era vigilado día y noche y la puerta se mantenía trancada, la única ventana le hizo saber que la caída era tal como para no matarlo pero tampoco para escapar, aunque las comodidades fueron notorias, le servían verdadera comida, baños cuando el desease e incluso una suave cama y antorchas para mantenerlo caliente, seguía siendo una cárcel mas.

Ramsay lo visitaba frecuentemente con el único motivo de saciar sus apetitos sexuales, de vez en cuando incluso platicaba con él, algo que dejo a Jon desconcertado pero sabiendo que no le queda de otra que seguir sus juegos le respondía con simpleza, Ramsay le sonreía sínicamente, incluso le besaba de forma extraña y después se retira, una torcida rutina que no dejaba de lado el hecho de ser amo y prisionero.

Jon comenzó a volverse apático, realmente prefería la mazmorra, cadenas y azotes que ese repugnante cuarto, por lo menos de ese modo podía seguir con su orgullo intacto y sentirse un verdadero prisionero de guerra en lugar que la puta del lord, porque por más que lo aborreciera, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a las violaciones, aprendió que entre más patalea más golpes recibiría, entre más gritos da más fuerte lo enviste, entre más llora más satisfecho se marcha, y si ese es su destino y en verdad no existe salida ¿por qué no manejarlo? Así que Jon comenzó a experimentar, con cada visita de Ramsay intentaba algo nuevo, movimientos, roses, suplicas, incluso una vez se atrevió a morder ligeramente cuando Ramsay lo atragantaba con su palpitante polla, era completamente repulsivo pero aprendió a manejar el placer de Ramsay para su propio beneficio, mostrándose recio al principio, suplicante y cooperativo en el acto y decaído cuando se marchaba

Entre tato mentir algunas de sus mentiras se las empezó a creer

Cuando pasaron los días se daba cuenta que las visitas de Ramsay eran realmente interesantes, hablaban mas entre tanto y tanto, a veces le contaba de la situación actual de Winterfell y Jon le aconsejaba de manera sutil que sería mejor hacer y que no, no es que lo estuviera realmente ayudando, no era a Ramsay a quien ayudaba si no a la gente que gobierna, o eso es lo que se decía, además nada le asegura que en verdad le hace caso o esas platicas son solo uno de sus juegos enfermizos, pero entre juego y juego ambos caían en la trampa del otro.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, Ramsay ya no podía concebir la idea de un día sin ir a la celda de Jon, no importaba que ni tuvieran sexo o solo compartieran una comida, tiene que verle, por su lado Jon comenzó a extrañarle, ya no le interesaba realmente escapar, ¿a dónde ir? ¿Qué le queda? Vive mejor como prisionero de Ramsay que un bastardo fuera y sin donde caer muerto.

Una noche cualquiera Ramsay llego como de costumbre, tuvieron relaciones, Ramsay ya no tenía que golpearlo para montarlo, de hecho a veces Jon lo montaba a él y Jon ya no entraba en pánico ni se resistía, al contrario de daba la bienvenida, si bien Ramsay nunca se preocupo por el placer del otro, Jon se daba sus modos para terminar durante o después del acto, pero esa noche fue diferente, al terminar Ramsay no se marcho, atrajo el cuerpo de Jon hacia sí y quedo dormido entre los brazos del bastardo, Jon lo miro dormir, tan pacifico, tan tranquilo, apenas creyendo que ese hombre fuera tan cruel, le sería tan fácil terminar con su vida en ese mismo instante, ahorcarlo hasta extinguir su mísera existencia, pero no se movió, no hizo nada, no quería hacer nada, ¿para qué? ¿Con que objetivo? De hecho podría decirse que le habría tomado cierto aprecio, así que solo deslizo sus brazos hasta unirse a él en un cálido abrazo y dormir.

Al día siguiente Ramsay mando a traer una tina para los dos y ropas limpias, después de asearse y mientras Jon se alistaba Ramsay se quedo observándolo con el gesto serio, parecía realmente pensativo.

-¿qué? – Jon le había perdido el miedo hace ya tempo, realmente nuca se lo tubo, no del todo y Ramsay lo noto, nunca pudo romper a Jon como lo hizo con Reek

-woow, nada bastardo- Jon odiaba tanto esa sonrisa burlona, desearía darle un puñetazo pero de cierto modo es parte del encanto de Ramsay, un loco y sangriento encanto – vamos – le dijo como si nada con un gesto de mano que indicaba que lo siguiese

Jon se le quedo viendo titubeante, ¿acaso lo dejaría salir?

-¿a dónde?

-a desayunar, ¿a dónde más, idiota?

Sin esperar un segundo salió tras él, para su sorpresa la puerta no se encontraba custodiada por ningún guardia, era como si solo se tratase de una recamara mas, a su paso los sirvientes inclinaban la cabeza con respeto hacia su lord o de plano evadían cruzarse con él, Jon observo cada detalle del castillo, realmente no cambio mucho desde que era un niño, a pesar de las 2 invasiones que sufrió, es como si Winterfell se rehusara a cambiar, cuando llegaron al gran salón la mesa se encontraba preparada para 2 personas, Jon quedo atónito, no porque Ramsay, su captor, lo estuviese tratando cordialmente, si no por el hecho de que se sentaría en la gran mesa y no en un rincón o en la cocina con los sirvientes como lo solía hacer en sus años de infancia.

-¿qué pasa? ¿El encierro te dejo idiota o qué?

Las palabras del otro lo trajeron en sí, no hizo más que torcer los labios y sentarse a su lado, esa fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sintió realmente emotivo.

-¿y después de esto qué? – Se aventuro a preguntar, Jon es una persona directa e impulsiva después de todo – ¿volveré a ese maldito cuarto?

Ramsay suspiro, ¿percibe acaso resignación? No lo sabe, desvió la mirada

-no, mande a mover tus cosas a otro cuarto

"otro cuarto otra celda" - pensó Jon con desgano mientras terminaba de comer

-¿a si? ¿a cuál? – dijo sin verdadero interés

\- a la mía

Cuando Jon escucho eso por poco y se ahoga, error, se atraganto con el bocado, tuvo que toser y tomar agua para evitar ahogarse, Ramsay incluso se le quedo viendo un poco asustado

Cuando Jon pudo digerir lo que dijo se le quedo viendo por un momento, luego bajo la mirada mientras una sutil sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Cuando terminaron Ramsay se fue según por asuntos pendientes, Jon se quedo sin saber que hacer realmente, dio una vuelta por el castillo hasta el patio, la puerta de la fortaleza se encontraba abierta.

La blanca nieve cae a su alrededor, los perros ladran, los criados pasan de si como cualquier otro, los guardias apenas y notan su presencia, Jon mira atónito la puerta, abierta, de par en par, nada lo detendría, solo unos pasos y seria libre, realmente libre… desde las sombras tras de él, oculto en el umbral Ramsay lo observa atentamente, el rostro de Jon es todo un poema, asombro y duda, los minutos parecen horas y el continuaba parado, sin mover un solo musculo, observando la puerta… entonces suspira y da media vuelta, Jon se encuentra en casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Perdón, sé que es un cliché de los fics, el tipo que secuestra a otro y al final termina amando a su captor, es tan cliché que me doy asco a mí mismo, de hecho tenía planeado otra cosa totalmente diferente, sería solo un lemon largo visto desde el punto de Jon pero quería poner algún antecedente del porque es prisionero de Ramsay y se me fue de las manos terminando… de esta forma, algo sosa pero aun así intente conservar la actitud de ambos, espero no me allá quedado tan mal.

Les cuento, hasta hace poco descubrí como ver los "vistos" en esta plataforma, pensé que era ignorado olímpicamente pero ahora me di cuenta que existen 15 fantasmones que siguen mis fics, estaba a punto de dejarlo todo en hiatus de nuevo pero esos 15 lo valen

Gracias.


End file.
